


file.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people all started clapping, and Pietro sighed and started looking for the closest dark corner. The last thing that he wanted to do right now was party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	file.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very exciting but I'm building up to something here, so this somewhat boring stuff has to happen first.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a momentous evening," Tony said, looking around the room which was packed with all sorts of people Pietro didn't know. "Tonight, in fact at this very moment, Stark Tower has officially become Avengers Tower."

The people all started clapping, and Pietro sighed and started looking for the closest dark corner. The last thing that he wanted to do right now was party. Before he could spot one, Maria Hill grabbed onto his elbow and pulled him over by the piano. He hadn't had much dealings with her, so Pietro was very confused.

"I talked to Laura," Maria said softly, and Pietro started to think he was the only person on the planet who hadn't known about Clint's ex-wife and children. "She told me about what happened at the farm house."

Pietro sighed heavily. He didn't want to remember what happened at the farm house. "Is there a point to this other than to humiliate me further?"

Maria pressed a folder into his hands. "I called in some favors from an old S.H.I.E.L.D. friend. You'll want to read through that file. I'll cover for you if you want to do it now."

Pietro looked down at the folder and saw a neatly typed strip of white paper across the front of it. _Barton, Clinton Francis_

"Are you sure I should have this?" Pietro asked. 

"He'll never tell you himself," Maria said seriously. "The part about Kate Bishop? He never even told Laura about that. I had to."

Pietro stared at the folder for a moment before nodding. "Okay then. I'll go read it."

"I won't tell anyone where you are."

"Wanda," Pietro said, glancing over at where she was laughing at something Vision had said. "She can know. She'll notice that I'm not here."

Maria nodded. "Got it. I'll keep Clint occupied. He has a lot of logistical stuff to go over with me anyway."

"Thanks," Pietro said, slipping away and into the elevator before anyone could see him. He decided that in case Clint did find out what he was doing, he should go somewhere Clint wouldn't think to look. "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Is there a good place to hide out on the training floor?"

"There is the equipment repair room," F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded. "If you don't mind the bots."

"Sounds great."


End file.
